gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Role-Plays Daily Chronicle
Hello! This is a Chronicle about the Daily news around Role-play, but evolves around Great Britain and it's guild. Please no vandalism, and no rude or hurtful comments. We will be as accurate and honest as we can. Thanks and Long Live the King. We will include PvP and SvS Results, Daily Role-play News, and Material/Gold and how active Britain's guild is. ''Again, this is meant to revolve around Great Britain's Guild, but we will include other role-play as well. ''I, Maxamillion, will attempt to update this every day, so If I'm absent don't be weirded out if I ask what has happened in RP during my absence. 1/29 First Day of the Chronicle Members: 293 (England) Members Online on average: 13 - 20 (England) Daily RP News: None Material/Gold Runs: 5 (Screenshots below) Rumors: Pearson Wright may be coming back to the game, and, if so, who knows what damage he could do, or what he won't do. 1/30 Members: 295 ( England ) Members online on average: 13 - 16 ( England ) Daily News: New Leader in Russia, Jack Goldwrecker introduced. Rumors: Ishamel tells East India Trading Company that he will attempt to make Crazy Aces surrender and/or make them allies. Also Prince of the Swiss Blake is thinking about getting rid of Ariana De Luz. 1/31 Members: 303 ( England ) Members online on average: 15-19 ( England ) Daily News: Maxamillion will request a meeting with some East India Trading Company members, along with some England's people to ask for some " classified stuff. " Also Romania gets invaded by Sweden, unexpectedly due to some " Leadership " problem, and Jack Goldwrecker may be " annexing " Switzerland most likely, not official. Due to that statement Sea Lord of England Sven Daggersteel states " If you invade Sweden or Switzerland you will need to go through us ( England ). " By the time of 6:29 Andrew Mallace states a blog that declares the protection of Sweden and Switzerland. Ariana De Luz as rumored would possibly got ridden of, is official. Blake told the media that it was all because of lying, denying, and mocking their loyalty. Also due to the major " distraction " and being a troll, Stormwalker was banned forever from the East India Trading Company guild due to being a troll, and kicking people for no particular reason. Rumors: Jack Bluehawk apparently kicks 4 people from England's guild with no reason whats so ever, and gets complained about. ( Proof is below ). Also Jason Blademorgan is in the progress of creating an intriguing play called the http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/What_If_Breasly%27s_Loyal_Subject_Betrayed_Him%3F, although not finished. 2/3 Members: 324 ( England ) Members online on average: 12-15 ( England ) Daily News: King John Breasly declares war on Russia. Jack Goldwrecker accepted and has a " week " to build an army. After a fierce battle, England pulls off the win in a Svs battle. England wins the territory, and Jack Goldwrecker is still remained as Tsar or Russia. Rumors: Jack Goldwrecker wanted to claim other countries, and that speculation made John Breasly declare war. Screenshots Category:News Category:POTCO Category:Role-Play Category:Newspapers